<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Top Villanelle wakes Bottom Eve, to have sex in the middle of the night. no plot. Just sex. by NataliaRizzari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873890">Top Villanelle wakes Bottom Eve, to have sex in the middle of the night. no plot. Just sex.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari'>NataliaRizzari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Eve Polastri, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hot Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Just Sex, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sleeping Together, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Sorry Not Sorry, Strap-Ons, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaRizzari/pseuds/NataliaRizzari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oksana has nightmares and wakes Eve in the middle of the night (3.04 am). Eve is soft and sweet.<br/>They immediately start kissing and cuddling because they are In love and horny and that's all. It just porn. Bad writing with oral sex, and strapon because its what you include in porn. I'll try to sleep now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SEX.  no plot. One-shot [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Top Villanelle wakes Bottom Eve, to have sex in the middle of the night. no plot. Just sex.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking away a sharp breath, Oksana sat upright, jolting herself awake from a deep sleep. Resting on her elbows and huffing breathlessly, she let her head fall back onto the pillow. </p><p><br/>
 `It's just a dream" she told herself over and over in her mind. She felt the warm body of her lover stir beside her.</p><p><br/>
 "Baby? Are you ok?"  Her tormented sleep had woken up her girlfriend. She instantly noticed Oksana's irregular breathing and quivering body. She quickly slid next to Eve. Come next to me, sweety.</p><p><br/>
. She leaned over and pulled the covers back onto the bed. Eve was semi-awake, looking at her...<br/>
 "Everything's alright now, you are fine, you are in our bed, feel me. You are not alone, we are going through everything together." Eve's voice calmed her and make her began to think more rationally as Eve's wrapped a silky leg around and laid her head on her chest. She kept whispering to V soothingly and rubbed her arms, tracing circles with her long slender fingers.</p><p><br/>
 Eve just stretched and glanced at the clock that blinked at 3:04 am in bold red letters and kissed Oksana. She knew that this time of the year Villanelle remembered Tatiana. Eve could say and do a lot but she learned to be patient with her process.  They agreed to talk about it when Oksana is ready to do it and Eve will be with her. <br/>
 </p><p>Villanelle leans her face on Eve's chest. I'm sorry I woke you up. Eve's lips kissed her harder and positioned herself on top of Oksana to kiss her more intently. Eve always slept in just a pair of tiny shorts and a pretty shirt. But, glamorous Villanelle always wears a different silky and classy pajamas. it was not at all uncommon for the two to wake in the middle of the night to kiss and caresses each other. Not always leads to sex, but most of the time yes.</p><p><br/>
 Oksana hands smoothed the small of Eves back and roamed across the curves of her hips.   She would moan and press her body against her. Eve was somehow always extremely turned on in the middle of the night. They never bothered over the loss of sleep.  Eve  buried her face into her  neck and<br/>
feverishly kiss and lick at her soft skin. </p><p><br/>
 "Mmmm,  how do you get so wet so fast?"<br/>
 " I can just... Go back to sleep. And continued to moan in Villanelle's ears, while touching her everywhere.   Villanelle went straight between Eve's legs licking her clit while Eve started doing the same delighted with her smell and wetness. Eve knew that could never go back to be "straight"  once she taste Oksana for the first time. And she doesn't want or desire to do this to any other human being.</p><p>They were moaning and 69ing for the longest time. Oksana was so turned on by the sound of  Eve licking her sex, finding the perfect spot to stimulate her clit.</p><p><br/>
You're so beautiful and your sex is so incredibly sweet. Eve rolled back over to face Oksana in the darkness of their bedroom to kiss and straddled her backside and lay her down.  </p><p>Then she went straight through V  from the point of their contact all the way to the tips of her fingers and back leaving just as quickly as they started. Oksana's eyes had to refocus momentarily. ( She was trying to find their new sex toy) </p><p><br/>
 "Oh, God.  You know you have to  tell me before you do that."  Oh, come on! You know that is going to happen. I'll pretend I didn't hear what you said.  She kept massaging, kissing, and biting the back of Villanelle's shoulder. V had to struggle to pay attention to her search.</p><p><br/>
 "I...I found it, baby- ." Oksana quickly maneuvered herself into the leather straps and fastened the buckles in place. distracted by Eves's hot kisses and  With the last buckle fastened, Oksana had gotten enough of foreplay.</p><p><br/>
 She kissed her woman again and rolled her onto her back. Oksana situated herself between Eve spread thighs. Eve could feel the hard rubber toy graze across the sensitive spot on the inside of her leg. Oksana stimulates her clit again, this time with the vibrator.</p><p> "I'll go slow at first." With another kiss, Villanelle began sliding the dildo inside Eve.  And then started to fuck her harder. The moans pervaded the room a little louder each time. </p><p><br/>
Oksana leaned down and kissed her again. <br/>
 `</p><p>
  <strong>baby do you want us to stop?</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong> Of course not! We  just haven't done this in a while, and I can never seem to loosen up."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong> "And I hope you never do." V  smiled thinking of how seeing Eves in this twisted painful pleasure somehow got her hotter every time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The sting in Eve's eyes made Villanelle want her even worse.  </strong>
</p><p>.. Eve knew what Oksana wanted so she said look at me, baby. She introduced the dildo on her mouth to suck and lick because she knew that drive Villanelle crazy. Don't stop looking. I love doing this for you.  </p><p><br/>
 Even, straddled Oksana just in front of it, on her lower abdomen, and began sucking her nipples toying with it in her mouth.  V  could feel the wetness slipping and sliding across her abdomen. </p><p><br/>
 Villanelle used both hands on Eve's hips supporting her weight. As Eve slipped the last agonizing inch into herself, she collapsed onto her girlfriend's body.<br/>
Oksana massaged her back and arms. </p><p><br/>
After a moment, she pulled out of Eve slightly and slowly pushed it back in. Even moaned half in pleasure this time; getting herself used to the feel of it again, sat up and very slowly began the pumping motions herself.<br/>
 Oksana watched her tentatively and placed one hand on her tight. </p><p>With her other hand massaged light circles over Eve's throbbing clit. Waves of pleasure began passing through her body as she loosened up and was able to start riding Oksana with a little more of the passion she ached to release.  </p><p><br/>
 "Fuck." Eve moaned with her head thrown back. Oksana lifted herself from the pillow, a thin sheen of sweat glistening over their bodies. V  had been holding Eve by the waist pulling her down hard against herself. Red fingerprints were imprinted on Eves's skin where Oksana had gripped so hard. Each thrust producing more of Eves moans.</p><p><br/>
She stopped Eve motions and pulled out of her. She comes so hard.</p><p><br/>
 "Bend over for me" Oksana could barely manage the words she was so close to the edge. With a pitiful moan, eve did as she was told. Reluctantly, she rolled onto her belly, legs spread wide, a pillow under her abdomen,  slid the head of the toy up and down,  playing with Eve senses while her hips tried to push onto the toy but V  wouldn't allow it. Eve whimpered and buried her face in the pillow. Oksana snaked a hand under and began rubbing her clit hard from side to side. </p><p><br/>
 "Oh Fuck!...,  harder."  V  shoved it in and ripped it out just to push back in, deeper. Eve lifted her ass into the air getting on her hands and knees. With her legs spread wide, she met Oksana thrusts with equal force. </p><p><br/>
 She buried her face in the pillow and continued to scream. Oksana took one hand away from Eve's hip, slapped her hard, and reached around to rub her clit once more this time while she fucked her.</p><p>As soon as ever felt her skilled fingers begin to work her clit, she managed one more moan before her body stiffened and came all over her thighs. It ran down her own legs as she screamed in rhythm pushing Villanelle over the edge and into the realms of her own orgasm.</p><p>She tightened her grip on Eves's thighs as she came as if to hold her in place. Slowly, as the waves left her, she continued to drag the toy, in and out of Eves slowly, as she lay motionless on the bed savoring the last waves of her orgasm.</p><p>Oksana pulled it out, took it off, dropped it to the floor beside the bed, and straddled Eves to massage her shoulders and back and kiss the base of her neck until she fell asleep.</p><p><br/>
 Oksana laid back down beside Eve to hold her, spooning her warm body next to her.<br/>
They didn't talk about the nightmare this time. They didn't talk about Tatiana. But she knows that when the morning comes Eve will be with her and they will face everything together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>